Creo que acabo de robar algo
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: Kid Flash corría vigilando la ciudad, buscando entre las calles disrupciones a la calma y el orden, además de aprovechar comer bocadillos y buscar a cierta persona en particular. Flinx One-shot. [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes"]


¡Yei! ¡Un nuevo fic para esta pareja! Algún día escribiré de otra... creo :P

Mientras tanto espero que les guste esta historia.

Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes"

Les recuerdo que Teen Titans no me pertenece.

* * *

" **Creo que acabo de robar algo"**

Kid Flash corría vigilando la ciudad, buscando entre las calles disrupciones a la calma y el orden, además de aprovechar comer bocadillos y buscar a cierta persona en particular. "Nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido." Se quejó el joven en su comunicador.

"¿Estás seguro que estás buscando bien?" El joven maravilla no se veía en la pantalla del comunicador pero Kid podía ver la esquina de la habitación del joven de pelo negro y escuchar el sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas continuamente.

"No me estás poniendo atención." Se quejó el pelirrojo.

"Te estoy escuchando." Para acentuar su punto dejó de teclear y por fin apareció en la pantalla. "Wally," dijo con el tono que su mejor amigo sabía presagiaba un sermón, "aunque ella nos ayudó en esa última batalla todavía debe tener muchos asuntos que resolver y cuando esté lista, regresará."

Wally suspiró, no podía negar que el joven líder de los titanes estaba en lo correcto. "¿Y si está en problemas?"

Incluso con la máscara, Robin tenía una mirada de claro enojo por la preocupación sin fundamentos de su amigo, pero justo como él, suspiró. "Está bien, ahora es de los nuestros y existe la posibilidad de que sus antiguos compañeros busquen atacarla." El sonido de las teclas regresó y el chico desapareció una vez más. "Me comunicaré contigo si encuentro algo."

El pelirrojo ni siquiera pudo agradecer la ayuda, pero optó por volver con su búsqueda, tal vez esta vez sí la encontraría.

.-

Jinx peinaba su cabello con furia contenida. "¡Ugh!" Se quejó cuando encontró un nudo difícil de deshacer. "Esto me pasa por creer que esos idiotas no buscarían vengarse."

La joven hechicera sabía que ahora que había dejado atrás sus días de crimen algunos de sus antiguos ex-compañeros se encontraban disgustados, pero que creyeran que podían atacarla pensando que probarían su valía era demasiado.

"Creo que olvidan que era una de las mejores estudiantes cuando todavía estaba en la academia" Otro nudo y Jinx notó que su traje estaba lleno de polvo. "Tienen suerte de que sólo los noqueé." Aún quejándose mientras sacudía su ropa no se había percatado de qué camino estaba tomando, hasta que notó otra presencia e inmediatamente entró en modo de combate.

"¡Jinx!" Dijo una voz alegre que permitió que la joven se relajara un poco. "Es bueno verte querida amiga."

La joven de pelo rosa sonrió y colocó una mano en su cintura al ver a la joven bajar de un edificio. "Starfire" dijo a modo de saludo.

La joven de pelo rojo voló hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar."

"¿Tenemos?" La hechicera confundida no recibió respuesta a su pregunta, pero escuchaba a la joven empezar a contarle cosas en sucesión, volando y guiándola hacia algún lugar.

.-

"Kid" Saludó el líder de los titanes por el comunicador.

"Robin" Contestó el joven pelirrojo con su acostumbrada sonrisa hacia la pantalla.

"Sé dónde está Jinx" Antes de siquiera agregar otra cosa, esperó, porque sabía que el otro no tendría la paciencia de dejarlo terminar.

"¡¿En serio?! ¿Dónde está?" La urgencia en su voz le sacó una sonrisa al chico de pelo negro y Kid flexionó sus piernas preparándose para llegar a cualquiera que fuera el lugar donde estuviera la hechicera.

Robin no dijo nada por largos segundos que al chico más rápido del mundo le parecieron eternos, mostró una gran sonrisa y finalmente hizo un movimiento que dejó ver en la pantalla a cierta joven, rodeada por el resto de los jóvenes titanes comiendo pizza.

Se cortó la comunicación y el joven líder guardó su comunicador, ordenó más pizza y se sentó con sus compañeros y la nueva titan honoraria.

.-

"¡Jinxie!" El pelirrojo había aparecido tras un minuto luego de hablar con el chico maravilla.

"Te tardaste más de lo que esperaba." Comentó Robin mientras sonreía socarronamente y recibía una mirada acusadora por parte de su mejor amigo.

"No me dijiste en qué pizzería estaban." El pelirrojo lucía exasperado y curiosamente parecía haberse esforzado en correr demasiado.

"Tú cortaste la comunicación antes de que pudiera decirte donde."

Kid se sentó, molesto con su mejor amigo y consigo mismo por haber salido corriendo sin tener claro el lugar donde debería ir. Había creído que sería un lugar cerca de la torre de los titanes y terminó por ser cerca de su ciudad. Enojado como estaba, devoró la pizza que estaba sin reclamar en la mesa y tras escuchar risas y bromas se unió a la conversación.

.-

"Bienvenida de nuevo" El líder de los titanes estrechaba la mano de la hechicera que sonreía agradecida por la pequeña fiesta que se había organizado en su honor. Tras un inicio incómodo cuando Starfire la hubiera conducido a la pizzería donde se iba a reunir con los otros miembros de su equipo, que la vieron llegar junto a la alienígena con expresiones variadas, se inició una conversación dirigida por Starfire que poco a poco fue eliminando la tensión ayudada por pizza, mucha pizza. Así la ex-villana terminó por entrar en una interesante charla de magia con Raven, un juego de bromas con Chico Bestia, una remembranza de cierta misión encubierta con Cyborg, divertidas teorías de las costumbres humanas con Starfire y una entretenida discusión de argumentos con Robin.

Jinx tuvo la oportunidad de convivir un poco con cada titán y hablar con todos ellos a la vez cuando comenzó el momento de contar sus mejores misiones donde ella escuchó con atención la aportación de cada miembro del equipo. Se estaba divirtiendo y aunque notó que el líder de los titanes se alejaba un poco de la mesa, no le prestó atención cuando lo vio levantarse y sacar su comunicador. Fue hasta que apareció el chico más rápido del mundo cuando entendió qué había pasado.

Kid veía a la joven de pelo rosa integrarse, interrumpiendo cuando su mejor amigo empezó a comentar acerca de su profundo interés por el bienestar de la chica. Varias bromas le siguieron, pero el joven pelirrojo creyó que lo peor fue la insistencia de Starfire por saber más acerca de su poca oculta inclinación por la hechicera. Salvado por la pizza en varias ocasiones, sonrió cuando los titanes anunciaron el momento de su retirada sin olvidar darle una vez más la bienvenida a la joven que había decidido cambiar su camino por el del bien.

"Gracias" susurró ella con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que el pelirrojo contuviera la respiración.

.-

"No tienes que acompañarme." La pelirrosa se había despedido del resto de sus nuevos compañeros de lucha, haciendo promesas de más salidas y atesorando el comunicador en su mano. "Puedo defenderme sola."

"Lo sé." Contestó el joven que mantenía un paso normal a su lado y la veía guardar el comunicador en su traje.

"¿Entonces por qué me sigues?" Su tono era duro, pero Kid sabía distinguir cuando ella de verdad estaba enojada y en esta ocasión era una pequeña molestia por no ser tomada en serio.

"¿Acaso un hombre necesita un pretexto para acompañar a una linda chica en su camino por la noche?"

Jinx soltó un bufido seguido por una risa burlona. "Creí que eras el chico más rápido del mundo y Flash era el que tenía el título de hombre."

Kid refunfuñó pero no dijo nada ni hizo ademán alguno que diera indicio de que planeaba hacerle caso a la joven.

Jinx se resignó, conocía de antemano la terquedad del joven y gracias a los jóvenes titanes, se encontraba de buen humor, así que permitió que él caminara a su lado, disfrutando del silencio luego de una tarde llena de conversaciones.

.-

La joven detuvo sus pasos y Kid se detuvo casi inmediatamente.

"Aquí nos separamos." La finalidad de ese enunciado dejó al joven confundido.

"Puedo acompañarte más." No sonó a pregunta y la chica suspiró.

"¿No confías en mí?" La hechicera veía con una sonrisa como el pelirrojo parecía no saber cómo responder sin ofenderla y lograr su objetivo de mantenerse a su lado al mismo tiempo.

Pero la sonrisa pícara volvió a aparecer en los labios del pelirrojo antes de que contestara con su seguridad acostumbrada. "No planeas robar algo, ¿o sí?" Preguntó en tono burlón. Él parecía dispuesto a recordarle cómo se habían conocido exactamente y la joven frunció los labios en señal de molestia.

Ojos rosas miraron directamente a los azules y le llegó una idea que en ese momento parecía brillante para acallar al joven que disfrutaba verla enojada, así que antes de analizarla y considerarla absurda decidió ponerla en acción. La joven se acercó al chico que no retrocedió ni un paso, lo tomó por la nuca y aprovechándose de la confusión del otro unió sus labios con los del joven.

Kid siempre era el que daba un paso hacia ella, contento con ver cuando ella elegía alejarse poco o en ocasiones mantenerse firme, por eso verla dar un paso hacia él sólo ensanchó su sonrisa. El suave roce de los dedos de la joven en su nuca lo desconcentró y sin poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sintió poco después calidez y tersura sobre su boca. El mundo se detuvo, olvidó la confianza con la que había hablado y cerró sus ojos para perderse en la exquisita sensación de sus otros sentidos.

"Creo que acabo de robar algo." El leve aliento que rozó los labios del joven cuando la hechicera pronunció esas palabras lo hicieron inclinarse hacia el frente para volver a reclamar el contacto perdido. "Será en otra ocasión." Escuchó su voz cerca de su oído y la risa de la pelirrosa le sacó una sonrisa, abrió sus ojos y vio como ella se alejaba agitando su mano en un ademán de despedida.

El chico reaccionó cuando la vio alejarse y rápidamente apareció frente a ella impidiendo su paso. "Creo que me robaste algo más que un beso."

La chica levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos con cara de fastidio porque se daba una idea de que seguía.

"Mi corazón" Y Kid se hincó extendiendo una rosa hacia ella.

Jinx no cuestionó de donde había sacado la rosa, acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas en sus manos cada vez que lo encontraba. Pero bufó con molestia fingida y tomó lo rosa sin evitar que su rostro se disolviera en una sonrisa que atrapó los ojos azules del chico.

Antes de que ella perdiera esa sonrisa y recordara que él la estaba observando, el héroe la tomó la de la cintura con una mano, colocó la otra sobre la mejilla de la joven y la besó profundamente. Cuando sintió que ella había por fin reaccionaba, se alejó y con un guiñó agregó "Sólo recuperé algo que me robaste"

"¡Kid!" se quejó ella cuando era muy tarde, él había desaparecido y ella quedó sonrojada con una rosa en su mano y tratando de olvidar la dulce sensación en sus labios. "Creo que es a mí a quien robaron algo."


End file.
